


A Whole New World

by deadp0et



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Jo and Lisa are werewolves. Charlie, Meg, and Ruby are werewolf hunters. Cas is the new kid on the block.</p><p>I know it sounds like a terrible story but it isn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

_Castiel's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Castiel, sweetheart," I fluttered my eyes open, letting them adjust to the sunlight streaming into the room, "your alarm clock has been going off for the past 15 minutes." My aunt laughed.

"Ugh," Groaning, I grabbed a pillow and covered my face.

My aunt gave a 'tsk-tsk' noise in response and silenced the alarm. "Breakfast is on the table." With that, she vacated the room.

I blindly reached over to my nightstand to grab my phone, my hand skimming across the oak wood finish, trying to find the device. When I couldn't find it, I gave a groaned again taking the pillow away from my face so I could actually look. "Where are you, you little fucker," I was talking to myself. "Gotcha," I found it on the floor. When I pressed the home button, I was greeted by a picture of Taylor Kinney shirtless. _Never fails to make me smile,_ I thought to myself.

"Castiel, you better not have fallen asleep again." My aunt called to me from down the stairs.

"I didn't. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I slinked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and make sure my hair didn't look to bad. Once that was finished, I changed out of my boxers, and into a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a trench coat. Along with my nikes. "Hey, Jess," When I walked into the kitchen, she was still cooking, "do you know where my headphones went? I couldn't find them."

She seemed to be thinking for a moment, "You probably washed them again."

"Probably." That was a fair assumption seeing as how I always forgot to empty out my pant's pockets before putting them into the washer. Grabbing a piece of bacon off of my plate, I ate it quickly. "I've gotta get going. I'll see you after school." I grabbed my car keys and backpack off of the table.

"Alright...and don't take your truck through the forest again! Last time you did, it quit running."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Getting into the front seat of my 2015 chevy Silverado, I smiled. I was so abnormally hyper this morning. Part of it was probably due to the face that I was starting at a new school today. Beacon Hills High. _Everything will be fine. Just avoid talking to anyone._

****

I pulled up into the school parking lot, finding a spot next to a black 67' impala. "Hmm, not bad." I got out of my car and admired the car for a couple of minutes.

"Like what you see?" A guy with long-ish brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I-I...yeah." The words stumbled from my mouth. "Is it yours?"

He shrugged. "Kind of, it's my brothers." After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, the guy extended his hand. "I'm Sam Winchester."

I hesitantly took it. "I'm Castiel Novak."

He smiled. "I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, I uhh...I just moved here about two weeks ago."

The guy whom I now knew as Sam was about to respond, when another guy came up to him. "Sam, we have a problem." My breath caught. This guys was absolutely stunning. He had sandy blonde hair, although some would probably say it's more of a chestnut brown. It looked a mess, yet still looked perfect. His eyes were.. emerald green? I couldn't tell from where he was standing. And his jawline...ugh.

 _Don't just stand there like a mute! Say something!!_ My subconscious was screaming at me but before I could say anything, Sam stepped in.

"Dean, this is Castiel. Castiel, Dean."

 _Dean._ I smiled to myself. _Nice name._

"Nice to meet you, Cas. I'm sorry, but Sam and I really have to go deal with something but I'll see you around?" He gave a questioning look.

I nodded in response.

"See you later, Castiel." San offered a smile as he and Dean both disappeared into the crowd of teenagers.

I grabbed my bag out of the truck and locked it up, walking into the school. _Gods he was so gorgeous..._ My mind kept wondering back to him. _Would you quit it? It's only the first day and you're already acting like a 12 year old girl._ Silencing my subconscious, I tried to find my first class. Physics. "Room B109..." I looked for the science hall and then for the room numbers. After a couple of minutes of searching, I finally found it. When I entered the classroom, there was 4 other students in there. One of them was Dean. I pushed myself into the room and sat at one of the tables in the back. I watched him for a couple of seconds. He turned, and I looked away. A blush creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. I felt him walk up to me. _He smells amazing._

"Hey, again." His voice was deep and gravely.

I forced myself to look up. "Hey." _His eyes are viridescent green. Not emerald green._ I made a mental note.

He bent down so he was inches from my face. "You're in my seat."

My face heated and I scrambled to pick up my things. "I'm s-sorry." When I gathered everything, I got up; almost falling on my face in the process.

He chuckled. "It's alright. The seat in front of mine is available." I offered a sly smile as I sat down in the next seat forward.

 _I am such a fucking idiot. He probably thinks I'm weird now._ I sighed inwardly as the first bell rang. Kids filed into the room, all of them taking their seats and getting out their books. _Shit!_ I frantically searched through my bag but to no avail. I had forgotten my book at home.

"Here," Dean handed me his, then returned to his seat.

I muttered a small, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

_This is going to be a long day._

****

The first four periods went by painfully slow. Then it was lunch time. Since my 4th period was on the second floor, I had lunch A. I made my way to the cafeteria; When I saw all of the kids in there, chatting amongst friends, my anxiety kicked in and I left. _That's definitely not happening._ I walked out to the front of the school and found a nice tree to sit under. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and unlocked it. I idly scrolled through my photos, and apps. After about 5 minutes, I groaned and threw my phone down next to me then checked my watch. I still had another 30 minutes before lunch ended. I looked around and noticed Dean, Sam, and 2 other people I didn't know. _I could go talk to them._ I thought about it for a couple of minutes. _Why not._ I got up from my spot under the tree and walked over.

"Oh, hey." Sam was the first to notice me. "Guys, this is Castiel." I looked towards the two unfamiliar faces. "Cas, this is Jo and Charlie." They both waved.

 _Both Sam and Dean seem to like the nickname 'cas'._ "Hey, guys." I nervously scratched at my wrist. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding.."

Dean bumped me with his shoulder. "You aren't. It's okay." I blushed.

"So, Cas," An absolutely stunning red head, whom I knew as Charlie, stepped in, "where did you move here from?"

"Denver, Colorado."

Dean smiled. "I used to live there."

I looked over to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My Dad, brother and I moved there back in 07', we left towards the end of 2012."

"Hmm," I thought for a moment, "that's pretty cool."

We all talked for a little while. About mindless things, like school, sports, what we wanna do as soon as we graduate, things like that. Someone approached us, and the whole group went silent. I was confused for a couple of seconds. "Hey, guys."

"Balthazar," Dean visibly tensed.

"Wait, Balthazar?" _Why'd you have to open your mouth?_ "As in _the_ Balthazar?"

"Who wants to know?" He watched me intently.

"Oh, I-I'm Castiel. I heard about what happened with you and your family.." Balthazar.. he is one of the most well known people in Beacon Hills. His family burned to death in a fire a couple of years back.

He had his eyes trained on me. Dean growled and stepped in front of me. "I think you should leave now."

Balthazar smirked. "I'll see you later, Castiel." He winked at me and I shivered. Once he was gone, Dean relaxed a little bit.

Sam pulled Dean away, and I listened in on their conversation. "Why'd you do that?"

"You know damn well what he was thinking."

Sam sighed. "I know but you need to control your anger, we've talked about this." Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. You know what can happen if your anger gets out of control."

Dean sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

 _So...what? Does he have anger issues or something?_ I thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry about that," Dean walked up beside me, "Balthazar and I have history. We've never really gotten along."

I nodded. "So, like two dogs fighting over their territory."

Dean tensed. "Yeah. A lot like that, actually."

****

I didn't leave the school until after 5 because I was having car troubles. It was already dark. "Great," I sighed gruffly then began to mess with a few things under the hood. I got into the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition. "Come on, baby." The engine choked for a couple of seconds and then it started. I patted the dashboard. "There ya go, girl." I pulled out of the parking lot. _It's going to take me forever to get home,_ I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. _I guess I could cut through the woods again._ I took a left turn instead of a right, which led me to a road through the woods. I absolutely loved driving through the woods when it was dark. It calmed me. After a couple of minutes of driving, my car halted to a stop. "Goddamnit.." I groaned. "My Dad told me I needed to get a new battery. Of course I didn't listen." Shaking my head, I went to the back of the car so I could try to push it to the side of the road. After about 15 minutes, it was finally out of the way of any on coming cars. I pulled out my phone. It was dead. _Fuck me, right?_ I grabbed my backpack from my car, and started making my way to my house. It was only about a 10 minute walk. I began walking. There was some howling in the distance. I stopped. "There aren't any wolves in Beacon Hills." I was talking to myself again. I shook my head and started walking again. A twig snapped and I froze. "Hello?" _Oh, yes. Just say 'hello' to the possible serial killer that's out there._ When no one answered, I turned around and started walking again. I felt something breeze past me. I stopped again. "Who's there?" Whatever it was breezed passed me again. I reached into my bag and grabbed my hunting knife. There was a black showdown lurking not to far away from me. I observed for a moment. It looked like it had.. red eyes? It came barreling towards me, and I started running as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was running to but I reached a dip, and I tripped. I began rolling down a hill, sticks and rocks poking me. When I stopped rolling, I pushed myself up and looked around to make sure whatever I saw didn't follow me. My heart was racing, and my head was pounding. I could feel something breeze past me, only this time I felt a very sharp pain in my side. "Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain and instinctively reached down to my side. There was blood everywhere. Whatever had bitten me wasn't there anymore. "Fuck."


	2. Coming to terms

_Castiel's P.O.V. . ._

 

I made my way back to my house not even worrying about my truck. My side was still gushing blood and the cloth from my shirt stuck to the wound, so whenever I tried to lift up my shirt to get a better look, I couldn't do it. When I reached my driveway, I wanted to make sure my Aunt and Uncle weren't home. I didn't need them to see this and start freaking out. It probably isn't even that bad. When I saw that no car were in the driveway, I walked up to the front porch and grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. My Dog, Sasha, came bounding towards me. "Ah, ah!" I stopped her before she could jump on me and make me yelp. "Not now Sasha." She looked sad as she padded into the living room. I walked up the stairs, then down the hall into my bedroom, then to the bathroom that was connected. Turning on the light, I flinched at the amount of blood that my shirt had absorbed. I reached for the shirt. "Don't be such a baby. Just rip it off." I squeezed my eyes shut and yanked at the shirt, wincing at the pain that shot through my whole body. Once the shirt was off, it was time to observe the wound. It looked like...bite marks? _What?_ I tried my hardest not to freak out. "Just clean it and then secure it." I grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and poured it on the wounded flesh. I gritted my teeth at the dull pain it brought. As soon as the cleaning part was done, I grabbed a big pad of gauze and placed it over the wound adding some pressure as I put it into place with some adhesive tape. "Fuck," As soon as I was done, I leaned against the sink trying to make my body adjust to the amount of pain that was happening. After a couple of seconds, I pushed myself away from the sink and walked over to my closet to grab some pajama pants and another tshirt since the one I was wearing was now ruined. As I was putting the shirt on, I made my way to my bed so I could put my phone on the charger. When it turned on, I called my aunt.

"Hey, Honey."  
"Hey, Jess. Where are you and Rick?"  
"We left for fraiser today, remember?"  
I sighed. "Your anniversary. I completely spaced."  
She laughed. "It's alright. We'll be home on Monday, and there's $200 inside of the freezer for food and what not."  
"Alright, thanks Jess. I'll see you on Monday. I love you."  
"I love you too."

As soon as she hung up, I put my phone back onto my nightstand and laid down. Pain shot through my whole body. "Fuck me."

****

I woke up to the door bell being rung multiple times. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and slinked down the stairs. "Alright, alright. I'm coming. Calm down." My voice was full of sleep, and I was trying to wake myself up. "What do you wan-" When I opened the door, my breath caught and I stopped mid sentence.

"Hey, Cas." Dean was leaning against the door frame with a huge smile across his face. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being weird..." He trailed off.

"How did you find out where I live?" I squinted my eyes and tilted my head slightly.

"Oh, I looked it up in the schools records." He didn't seem the slightest bit ashamed.

"Why would you-"

"Do you mind if I come in?" He gave me questioning eyes.

"Uhm...n-no." I moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Are your parents home?" I shook my head, deciding against telling him that I lived with my aunt and uncle. He looked around. "Nice digs." I watched as he explored. "Like I said before, I'm sorry if this seems a little bit weird. I didn't want to creep you out, but I saw a white truck up the road and recognized the plates as yours, so I did my do-diligence and got your address. Just wanted to make sue you were okay is all." He gave me a smile.

"I'm.. I'm fine. My car broke down so I decided to walk home. I'm going to have my uhh...I'm gonna get help with it a later." I stared at Dean's for a couple of seconds, noticing his very fit and muscular body.

"Is it okay if we go up to your room?" He looked over to me.

"Oh, yeah." He motioned for me to lead the way. My face heated. "Right." I made my way to my room. When we were both inside, I reached to shut the door. "Do you m-mind?" I turned around t face him. He shook his head. Closing the door quietly, I made my way to the bed and carefully sat down.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's right there." I motioned towards the closed door. He walked in, and shut the door. "Oh shit," I quickly got up and knocked on the door. "Dean, I-" Right as I was about to go in, he came out, holding my bloodied shirt. "I can explain that."

"What happened?" He looked concerned.

"Well...I don't exactly know what happened. One minute I was walking home, then the next I was running and then.." I paused for a moment, "and then something.. attacked me. There was blood everywhere and I was in so much pain." As soon as I said the word 'pain' I reached for my side. There was no pain. "Wait a minute," I pushed past Dean and lifted up my shirt, looking at the gauze that was covered in dried up blood. I peeled it off. "No, this can't be." The bite I had seen the pervious night was gone. "There was a bite mark last night. I swear." I looked over to him.

"Wait...a bite mark?" His eyes widened.

"Y-yeah. I know it sounds crazy but I think it was a wolf or something. I heard howling before hand and the thing that I saw in the woods had red eyes and-" I felt this weird shifting sensation under my skin. I fell to the ground "Ahhh!" I watched as claw like nails sprouted from my finger tips. I threw back my head and growled. I let my head fall forward again. "What's. Happening." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"You need to slow your heart rate down," Dean knelt down beside me. "Say this over and over again." He paused for a moment. "Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, come on Cas!"

I forced myself to say it. "Alpha, Beta, Omega." Dean began saying it with me. "Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta Omega." After saying those three words over and over again, I felt my body beginning to calm down. The claw-like-things began to retract. Dean helped me up onto the bed. "What was that?" I looked up to him, my eyes filled with fear.

"Well, uhh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's really hard to explain."

"I'm dreaming," I laughed to myself, "that's what this is. This is just a dream and I'll wake up soon." I closed my eyes and told myself, "Wake up, Castiel. Wake up, Castiel." Over and over again. When I opened my eyes again, Dean was observing me intently. 

"Cas, this isn't a dream." He sat down next to me." 

"Of course it is. It has to be," I stood up again, "last night I got bit by something and I came home, cleaned up the wound, and saw the bite marks, now the bite is gone and I just saw these..clw..like...things come out of my finger tips and that stuff does not happen in real life!" 

Dean sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "This shouldn't have happened to you." 

I squinted my eyes at him. "What shouldn't have happened, Dean?" I said his name apprehensively for some reason. 

"The thing that bit you.." He paused like he couldn't form the words in his mouth, "It was a werewolf. An alpha actually." 

I laughed. "Werewolf?" He nodded. "First of all, Wolves are not native to California. Secondly-" 

"No," Dean stopped me, "not that kind of wolf." He sighed. "I'm talking about a shapeshifter. Half human, half wolf." 

I laughed again, only this time, harder. "They don't exist." 

"Do you want me to show you?" he stood up. 

I decided to play along. "Okay, go right ahead." I stepped to the side to give him some room to 'show me'. he sighed inwardly and tiled his head down, closing his eyes. I could hear him take a couple of deep breaths and I saw his hands turn into fists. When he looked up and opened his eyes, they were bright red. "What-" I stumbled on the words for a moment. "Contacts, right?" 

"No, Cas," He reached for me, "this is real." He opened his mouth and revealed his teeth which had now turned into canines, he then opened his hands, and I observed the claws. The same ones that I saw on me. 

I turned around. "No, the supernatural doesn't exist. it's impossible!" When I turned back around, Dean looked perfectly normal again. "How did you-" 

"I can control my shifting." He sat down on the bed again. 

My mind was trying to wrap itself around this absolutely insane idea. "I'm a.." I choked on the word but everntually forced it out, "w-werewolf?" My mouth went dry. He nodded. "Dean," I began breathing heavily, "I c-cant bre-eathe." Dean rushed over and caught me as I began to fall. He looked confused. 

"This kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen to us.." My vision was blurring and I could only faintly hear Dean's voice. "Cas?" It came in waves. 

"I-" Before I could finish my sentence, everything faded to black. 

****

"Cas? Castiel?" I felt a warm hand on my chest. "Are you okay?" I didn't recognize the voice at first. "Come on, Cas." It took my brain a couple of seconds to register the deep, feral voice as Dean's. "Goddamnit, Cas." I felt a jolt of electricity hit my chest. I opened my eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. 

"What the hall was that for?" I scowled at him. 

"You..." He looked scared, "you stopped breathing for 10 minutes, Cas." My breath caught. "I don't understand why that happened to you...it shouldn't have." 

I sat up. "All of what just happened..it wasn't a dream, was it?" he shook his head. "And I'm really a..werewolf?" He nodded. "This is crazy," I blew out a breath. "This stuff...it's from children's books. It's not supposed to be true." 

"I know this is hard to understand but I promise I will help you come to terms with it." I tried to get up but my body was limp. "Here, let me help." He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on my bed. "You need to rest for a little bit." I groaned. "Don't you," he mimicked the noise I had just made, "me." He sat down next to me. We only have a a week before the next full moon, so we'll have to prepare you for that-" 

I interrupted. "We? Full moon?" 

Dean chuckled. "The full moon makes us act..differently then we normaly would. It's very hard to contorl our abilities, anything can happen." he nibbled at his lip for a minute. "By 'we', I mean Sam, Jo, Samandriel, Gabe, Jessica, meg and Lisa. They're apart of my pack." 

"Pack?" 

He seemed to be searching for the right words to say. "Did you see the color of my eyes?" I nodded. "I'm an alpha, that means I'm the leader of the pack. Sam, and Lisa have yellow eyes which means beta. Lisa has blue eyes, which also means beta but her eyes are different due to a traumatic experience, it occurs within the wolf genes." 

"This is all so," I looked for a word to describe the situation, "confusing." Accurate enough.

"I know it is but you'll be okay. You've got me." He playfully nudged me with his shoulder. 

"Wait," I pushed myself into a sitting position. "How did I...get turned?" 

Dean sighed. "You got bit by an alpha." 

"Who?" 

"Balthazar." 

“He’s a-?” Dean nodded. I thought for a moment."So d-does that mean I'm...apart.. of his pack and not yours?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Well," Dean paused for a moment, "essentially, yes. There's not much I can do when it comes to that.."

"Wait a minute," I stood up, "I remember reading somewhere about werewolves, alphas. What was it," I racked my brain trying to remember what the reading said, "you have to kill an alpha to become one." I turned to Dean. "You're an alpha..." My eyes widened. "Does that mean you..?"

Dean quickly stood up and walked over to me, "No, cas. I'm a true alpha." I took a couple of steps back. "A true alpha is someone who evolved from beta, to pack leader. I didn't kill anyone, I've never killed a human being."

"So, the one that bit me...Balthazar, he's killed to get where he is?"

Dean nodded. "He uhhh...he killed someone very close to me to become an alpha."

"Oh, Dean," I could see the sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry." After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, forced myself to speak up. "What do I do from here?"

"Honestly," He sat down again, "I don't know. I mean, you're a werewolf now, you just learn how to control it and how to manage full moons."

I walked over to him and sat back down. "What should I expect?"

He seemed to think about my question for a couple of moments. "Well, the full moon is in a couple of days, like I mentioned before, you're going to feel very different. Mood swings are a guarantee, you'll become angry very easily, your senses are going to be boosted more than they would be if there wasn't a full moon due. Your hearing is going to become a pain in the ass, I'll mention that right now. Nothing works with the headaches you're going to get, even after the full moon. You're going to need to learn how to control your senses and use them to your advantage. There are so many good things about being a werewolf, I promise it isn't all just headaches and mood swings." He looked at me wearily. "Are you...alright?"

I laughed. "You know, oddly enough, I feel fine." Dean looked surprised. "Of course, it's going to take time to come to terms with the fact that I can turn into a hairy ferocious monster."

"I'm going to tell you something my mother used to tell me when I was little," He paused for a moment, "Werewolves are predators, they don't have to be killers." He seemed to be recalling a memory, "This was before I was bitten, of course. I'm sure she would have never imagined that one day I'd become one myself." He looked down to his hands and started twiddling his fingers. "I just hope she's proud that I didn't become like Balthazar." He got choked up. "Anyways, that doesn't matter. I want to discuss you right now." 

"Why?"

"How are you feeling?" He looked me right in my eyes.

I thought for a moment, "I'm really hungry."

Dean shook his head. "No, that's a physical sensation. How are you feeling mentally and emotionally?"

"I feel fine." 

"Okay," Dean shifted so his body was facing me, "I want you to close your eyes and focus on what you can hear and smell."

I did as I was told and closed my eyes, letting my senses shift to my ears and nose. I began hearing some yelling, almost like it was right next to me. "I hear yelling, I think it's coming from my neighbors house," I let myself focus on what I could smell. "Is that...cherry pie?"

I could practically feel Dean's smile. "I have some in my car out front." I opened my eyes again. "Okay, now we're going to work on the shifting. Of course, this is going to take longer than just a couple of hours but we can still start working on it." He stood up again and began to take his jacket off.

"Uhh, Dean.. why are you removing your clothes?" I averted my eyes even though I wanted to watch so badly.

"Stand up," When I looked towards him again, he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Come on, stand up." I got up. He reached down and grabbed my right hand. "I want you to close your eyes again." I did as I was told. He moved my hand and I felt something warm beneath my palm. "I need you to focus on my heartbeat." I could feel his hearth pumping against my hand. It was going at a steady rate, then it started to speed up and then it slowed down again. "Open your eyes." I opened them. I was greeted by Dean's bright red eyes and his canines showing. "Did you feel my heart rate spike and then lower again?"  I nodded. "That's what you need to focus on." My hand was still on his chest, and dean was still holding onto it. "You need to tap into your primal instincts but keep it under control." He grabbed my other hand and placed it on his chest. "Focus on allowing yourself to shift." He slowly moved both of my hands lower and lower. I could feel my pulse speeding up. "Don't fight it, Castiel." My hands were just above his waist line. I pulled away.

"I can feel it," My skin was crawling, "It's happening." When I looked down to my hands, I saw the claws.

"Let it happen, Cas," Dean was right behind me. I felt my teeth begin to change shape.

Suddenly, everything stopped. There was no pain, no crawling. I turned around. "What happened, Dean?" I could still feel my teeth. They were razor sharp. "Did it.. did it happen?"

His breath caught. "Your eyes..."

Fear ran through me. "What about them?"

"They're...ones orange and one is blue."

"So? What does that mean? Is it bad?"

"Cas, it only happens when a werewolf experiences a very traumatic experience. A newly turned wolf, let alone wolves that are born into this, rarely ever have two different colored eyes unless they've experienced a great tragedy, very life altering. It is extremely rare. I've never met a wolf with two different colored eyes."

 _Oh, no. He's gonna find out._ "Maybe, uhh...I think y-you should leave now," I tried to push him towards the door but he wouldn't budge. "Dean, I'm asking you to leave." I stopped tying to push him. "Now go!" It came out as a growl. I froze. "Did that just.. come out of m-me?"

"It's the wolf half of you. You're getting scared, your body interprets emotions differently until you learn to sort through them." He took a step closer to me. "Whatever happened to you, you don't have to tell me unless you want to. I didn't mean to pry."

I swallowed hard. "Why did you take my hands a-and run them down your b-body?" I stuttered when I was scared.

"Because I know the affect I have on you. I noticed when you first met me yesterday and today, when I showed up at your door. Your hormones were going crazy."

"Y-you can smell hormones?"  _Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic._

"Yeah, all weres can. You just need to learn how." He took yet another step closer. I could feel his body heat emanating. "Can we practice your shifting a little bit more?" He brought his voice down to a whisper.

My mouth went dry. "Uhh...s-sure." I stepped back so I could catch my breath.

"You're still in wolf mode," I gave a small laugh at the term Dean used, "just focus on shifting back."

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.  _Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alpha, Beta, Omega._ I repeated the chant that Dean had taught me earlier. I felt my teeth shift and I opened my eyes to look at my hands. The claws were gone. "I did it," I looked up to Dean and smiled.

"Good job," He offered a warm smile. "Now, let's do it over again."    

******

"Damn, Cas. You're getting the hang of this whole wolf thing." About two hours later, Dean and I had been working on my shifting and as far as I could tell, I was doing a good job at controlling it. "I wouldn't get too excited though, angel. When we go to school on Monday, we'll see how you do." He winked.

 _He called me angel._ My heart fluttered and I blushed, knowing Dean could tell. _I am so fucking screwed._


	3. Apart of the pack

_Castiel's P.O.V. . ._

 

My phone began ringing. "Ugh, go away." When the cell still rang out obnoxiously, I sighed and forced myself to open my eyes and find it. "Hello?" Once I answered it, I fell back into my bed.  
"Damn, your sleepy voice is sexy." Dean's voice rang through the phone's speaker.  
"Why are you calling me so early?" I rubbed my the sleep from my face.  
"Early? It's 1 in the afternoon, Cas."  
I looked around my room. My shades were down and it was still pitch black in my room. "Damnit, my aun.. parents are coming home soon." I forced myself to sit up. "I feel like I'm hung over."  
"That's natural, your body is still trying to heal itself from the alpha bite."  
"Well," I sighed gruffly, "it fucking sucks. Doesn't this shit come with a 'return to sender' sticker?"  
I heard Dean chuckle. "It doesn't work that way. Sorry, sweetheart."  
"Yeah, yeah," My voice faltered for a moment, "so why are you calling me? And how'd you even get my number?"  
"I'm just calling to make sure you're doing alright, and how I got your number is confidential."  
"You know, Dean, if you keep pulling weird stunts like this I'm gonna start thinking you're a stalker and that you want to kidnap me."  
His laugh boomed through the phone. "Hey, you never know who's who this day in age." There was an awkward silence.  
"Dean, I can still hear you breathing."  
"I know, Cas. I didn't hang up."  
"Well, why aren't you talking?"  
"I just uhh...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to, I don't know...go out for a bite to eat sometime?"  
"Is this your way of asking me out on a date, Dean Winchester?"  
"Well, that depends. Is your answer going to be yes or no?"  
I thought for a moment. "I'd love to go get dinner with you."  
"Alright, great. Well, I've gotta go. Dad just got home, I'll text you."  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

After the line went dead, I stared at my phone for a couple of minutes. "I have a date with Dean Winchester." I flopped back down onto my bed and freaked out a little bit. _Okay, Castiel. Compose yourself, you aren't a 12 year old girl._ I got out of bed again and slipped on a pair of jeans along with a sweater. I was freezing. I looked down to my watch to see what time it was. "1;17, mom and dad should be here in an hour or so." I made sure the house didn't look a mess, though I don't know why it would. I walked into the basement, which was full of boxes that still hadn't been unpacked. I sighed looking around at all of them. I replayed my Dad's words in my head. _It's a fresh start. A chance to wipe the slate clean._ That became my mantra ever since we arrived here about 3 weeks ago. After everything that happened with-

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I heard my aunt come in.

I jogged up the stairs. "Hey, you guys are home early."

Jess set her luggage next to her. "What were you doing downstairs?"

I shrugged. "Oh, just looking for my books."

"Did you find them?" Rick, my uncle, walked past.

"No, I'll probably just go look later." I helped Jess bring her stuff up to the room. "So, I made some new friends."

She smiled. "That's great, honey."

"One of them, Dean, he asked me out on a date," My cheeks heated, "I said yes, of course."

"Oh, sweetie," She pulled me into a hug, "I'm happy you're getting along easily. I know it's been hard," She pulled away, "See, things won't be so bad here." She offered a forced smile. "I'm going to go pick up some dinner, do you want to come with me?"

I shook my head, "I'm okay. I'm really not that hungry, I think I'm just going to go back into my room and go back to bed."

She frowned, "Castiel, it's barely even two O'clock. Are you feeling alright?" She put her hand to my forehead.

I chuckled, "Jess, I'm fine. I'm gonna go lay down. Love you." I walked out of her room and up the stairs back into mine. The shades were still down so it was dark. Sighing, I fell onto the bed and adjusted myself so I was a little bit more comfortable. My phone went off a couple of seconds later, "Great," I sat up and grabbed it off of the nightstand.

Dean; _Hey, Angelface._

I rolled my eyes. When he called me earlier, I never got the chance to program his number into my cell. He must have gotten a hold of it and done it for me.

Me; _Your stalker tendencies are showing again._

I got a reply almost instantly.

Dean; _Damn, I really have to work on that._

Me; _If you don't stop, I might actually start thinking that you are actually trying to get close to me to kidnap and torture me._

Dean; _Kinky. (;_

I rolled my eyes.

Dean; _do you think we could just facetime instead? I hate texting._

Me; _Sure, Call whenever._

No less than 10 seconds had past and my phone was going off. I pressed the 'answer' button. "Hey, sexy."

Since it was dark in my room, you couldn't tell that I was blushing. "Dean, if you continue calling me things like that I might actually begin to think that you're flirting with me."

He scoffed. "So what if I am?" He moved his phone and propped it up against something. I noticed that he was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else.  I forced myself not to look. "Hey, so about the date," He seemed hesitant for a moment, "I have to cancel."

"W-why?" My heart sank.

"My dad is going out of town on a business trip, so I have to watch my little brother."

"Well," I tried to think of something, "I could just come over there and we could watch some movies or something, He could join."

Dean's face lit up. "Really? Would you be okay with that?"

I laughed, "Of course I would be. Did you uh," I made sure my parents weren't near, "did you tell him and your friends about what happened?"

"Oh, no," He seemed to think about it for a minute, "but they could sense that something happened. They just weren't able to pinpoint what exactly it was."

I was confused. "Wait, how does that work?"

"Well you see, wolves can sense their own alpha but when there's another alpha whom they aren't familiar with, or one who's trespassed onto their territory, they can tell when it's near. When you were bitten, they could most likely smell the blood and sense Balthazar. They thought that he'd killed someone; The next day the sensed a new wolf who they were not familiar with. So, I mean, essentially, they do know but they just don't know that it's you. You don't have to worry about anything though. They'll be accepting. They're all good people."

"So they won't like...try to kill me or anything?"

"Not unless one of the girls are on their period, I don't think so." He chuckled.

I forced myself to laugh. _Is that really funny to him?_

I heard a door slam from Dean's end, "Hey, uhhh, I've got to go." I could see the fear wash over his face. "Talk to you later." Before I got the chance to say goodbye he had already hung up.

I sighed and locked my phone, placing it back on the night stand. "Time for bed." I got comfortable again and let my eyes close.

******

"Castiel, honey," I stirred in my bed, my aunt hung over me, "your friend Dean is here to see you. Is it okay if I let him in?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." My voice was full of sleep

A couple of minutes later, someone else came into my room. "Hey, Cas," I fluttered my eyes open. Dean sat down were my aunt had been sitting previously. "You need to get up, we've got to be somewhere." He reached over and turned on my bedside lamp. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Dean's face. His cheek was bruised and he had a busted lip.

"Dean," I sat up, "what happened to you? Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his chin and turned his head towards my door so I could get a better look at the bruise, then I looked at his lip. It already looked like it was getting infected.

"I'm fine, Cas," He chuckled. I noticed how he reached for his ribs. "Anyways, you've got to get up. We need to be somewhere in about," He glanced down to his watch, "30 minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled and winked, then got up and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt, throwing them at me. "Get 'em on, Novak. Come on, Hustle, hustle."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the clothes he'd given me, slinking into the bathroom to dress myself. As soon as I had done that, I fixed my hair and little bit. "Alright," I opened the bathroom door, "we can go now."

Dean was observing all of my photos. "Who're these people?" He motioned towards one of smaller ones.

"Oh," I walked over to him, "that's me and my...uh," My face heated, _you might as well just tell him._ "That's me, my mom and my dad."

He looked confused. "But I thought those two people were your parents?" He motioned towards my door.

"Y-yeah, I was too embarrassed to say anything before. I'm living with my aunt and uncle, my parents, they uhm...the p-passed away a month ago today, actually." Dean's eyes were filled with sympathy. "But, it's okay. I'm doing fine." I forced a smile.

"Yeah," He gave a sad smile, "sure." After a couple of minutes of an awkward silence, he spoke up. "We should probably get going," I nodeed and grabbed my backpack off of my chair, following him out.

"Jess, Dean and I are leaving early. I'll see you later. Love you." I called out to her before I left. Dean's gorgeous 67' impala was parked in front of my house. "I absolutely love this car," Sighing happily when I sat down in the passenger's seat, I noticed all of the very intricate details. "I've always wanted a classic."

"Yeah, she's great. Just wait until you hear her purr." He put the key into the ignition and the car roared to life. Dean smiled. "Ahh, Baby."

I laughed. "You named your car  Baby?" He nodded. "I like it." He slowly merged the car away from the curb and headed towards the woods.  
**  
He pulled to a stop about 8 minutes later. "Where are we?" I looked around. Nothing but trees and dirt.

"You'll see, come on, get out." I opened the door and followed Dean farther into the mesh of trees.

A very strong stench hit me, "What's the smell?" I sniffed the air. "Wet dog?" I looked over to Dean, confused. He lost is laughing. "I'm very confused on what's so funny." A couple of seconds later, someone approached us. He was soaking wet.

"Dean!" Running up to Dean, the smaller kid tackled him to the ground. "I swear I'm going to kill you." They wrestled around on the ground for a couple of minutes. Dean pushed the kid off, "you're a friggin' jerk." The kid angrily wiped the dirt off of his shirt.

Dean was still laughing as he sat up from where he was on the ground. "You'll get over it, Sammy." He looked up to me, "Cas, this is Sam. Sam, Cas." He got up and wiped off the back of his pants.

"Sam? Your little brother?"

"The one and only." Sam took a step forward. "You're a werewolf?" He gave me a questioning look. "I can smell you."

"Yeah, he's the one I was telling you about. Play nice." Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "Where's the others?" As if on que, 6 other people walked up to us. "Hey, guys." He smiled. "This is Castiel," He motioned towards me, "Cas, this is Jo," He motioned towards a very petite blonde with stunning blue eyes, "this is Samandriel. We call him Alfie," I looked over to the lanky looking kid. He was kind of cute, "then we have Meg," she had short, messy blonde hair, "Lisa," she seemed like the 'fuck with me and I'll kick your ass' type, "and this is Gabe," he had a sucker in his mouth, "last but not least, we have Jessica." He motioned towards a very gorgeous girl with hair that spilled over her shoulders. "Guys, Cas is new to this, so just take it easy, alright?"

They all greeted me.

Alfie spoke up, "have you worked on your shifting?"

"He has," Dean spoke for me, "he actually got the hang of it pretty damn quickly." He lightly bumped me with his shoulder. "He's a natural." A blush crept up my cheeks. Lisa growled low in her throat, although I don't know if anyone could tell.

"Wait," Jo interjected, "you're one of Balthazar's betas?" She looked weary.

"It's alright, Jo," Dean took this question for me, too. "He didn't even understand what was going on until I explained it to him. You can't judge him based on who his alpha is, just treat him like one of our own. Teach him the ins and outs to being a werewolf. That goes for all of you," He looked around to his pack, "treat him like one of the pack." I looked over to Dean. He glanced back at me and winked. "Anyways, we should get headed to school. I just wanted to formally introduce you guys." Sam stayed with us, everyone else collectively walked off deeper into the forest. "They usually walk to school, most wolves like to be outdoors as much as possible."

"I'm not sure if I've gone completely insane but," I pasued for a moment, "all of this seems oddly...okay, with me." I shook my head lightly as we got back into the impala, "For the first time in a really long time, I feel like I'm at home." 


End file.
